For Your Twilight Entertainment
by banditlover
Summary: collection of songfic drabbles. most of them will be EdxBella, but some might have other pairings. some are AU. some mite be rated M, but i will have a warning at the top of the chapter. all songs are Adam Lambert songs


_hi peoples! sorry i havent updated my other stories in forever, i've just been uber busy, plus i've had writer's block. but, i am now proud to present to you the first installment of my Twilight songfics! behold the baby that is born from a love of Adam Lambert and Twilight lol._

_okay, enough of that. this is my first songfic, and as far as i know, it could suck balls. so please leave me a review telling me what you think and if i should continue with these songfics or not._

For Your Twilight Entertainment

Chapter 1: If I Had You

Bella's POV:

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather _

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

I tug on the bottom of my black cropped leather jacket and pull at a stray thread on my gold sequined tank top. I'm wearing teal skinny jeans with a big studded belt. I pull on my black fingerless gloves and take one last quick glance in the mirror before stepping out of my dressing room; I look like a glamorous rock princess, as usual.

I wait for my cue and then run out onstage, where I am assaulted by the screaming of thousands of fans. My heart is beating fast and the party hasn't even started yet! The drummer counts down and then plays his intro. The keyboardist and the two guitar players join in. I grab the mike and sway my hips to the beat, waiting for my time to sing. I hear my cue in the music, open my mouth, and begin belting out the lyrics, all the while dancing around the stage like I own the place.

_And I'm workin' my strut,_

_But I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

As the song is fading out, the fans go wild, applauding and screaming and cheering. I take a deep breath and smile. My fans love me, but there's another kind of love out there, a kind that only one person can give me: Edward.

_There's a thin line_

'_Tween the dark side and the light side_

_Baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble_

_Trying to find it_

I'd gone through my bouts of self-doubt and depression and creative stifling, just like any good artist, but no matter what, Edward was always there for me, cheering me on, much like my fans. When a rumor started that I had been caught making out with actress Jessica Stanley, and I lost a lot of my fanbase because everyone thought I was a lesbian, Edward was the only one that supported me and believed me when I said it wasn't true. He helped me get back onto several talk shows so that I might disprove the ridiculous rumor.

But Edward was much more than just my manager; he was my best friend, my confidante, and the only one I've ever loved. I knew he would always be there for me, and that is really the only thing that matters.

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Then money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah if I had you (you you you you you)_

_If I had you_

Being on tour means I travel all over the country, and I never stay in one place for long, but that doesn't mean I don't have time for the usual rock-star fun.

_From New York to L.A._

_Getting high, rock n'rollin'_

_Get a room, trash it up_

'_Til it's ten in the morning_

My band and I also live a luxurious lifestyle. I have so many clothes and shoes and accessories, I can't recall half of them, and we always travel in style.

_Girls in stripper heels_

_Boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What they need in this world is some love_

I know it's not all about fancy clothes and expensive cars though. It's not about the crazy parties or the booze either. My father always used to say, "There IS too much of a good thing." I was unfortunate enough to see that firsthand.

_It's a thin line between a wild time_

_And a flat line_

_baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble_

_Tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Then money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, _

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_If I had you (you you you you you)_

_If I had you_

One day a few months ago, I was at a party with my friend Angela. She's a diabetic, but she forgot to take her insulin beforehand. She met this cute DJ named Eric, and they shared a couple drinks and they were having a great time. They even danced together.

All of a sudden though, Angela just passed out. Her blood sugar was through the roof, and if I hadn't been there to tell the paramedics she needed insulin, I might have lost her forever. I shudder every time I think of that night.

****

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind_

I was _trying_ to concentrate and smile at the dozens of paparazzi taking my picture as I got out of my limo and stepped onto the red carpet of the Grammies, but my mind kept turning back to Edward, all alone at home, probably watching me right now on his TV screen. I love getting my picture taken and all, but these photographers are really starting to get on my nerves with all their "Look over here!" and "Bella! Look this way!" and "Smile for the camera!" I can't look at everyone at once!

_Yeah_

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

I was wearing a gorgeous sapphire blue gown with an open back and silver sparkly heels. My hair was swept up into a soft updo with several pieces falling out, and my make-up was heavy on the eyes to make them pop. I looked beautiful, and millions of people would be seeing me, but the only pair of eyes I really wanted on me were thoughtful emerald green ones.

****

Finally, the limo pulls up to house. It's past midnight, and I'm exhausted. I'm pleased, though, because I won two awards, and I performed my new single "If I Had You", which everyone loved. The only thing I want to do now is get undressed, pull on some comfy old sweats, and crawl into bed next to Edward.

As I'm washing all the makeup off my face, I can't help humming my song quietly to myself.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need,_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah if I had you, (you you you you you)_

_If I had you_

I was brushing my hair out when a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist from behind. I turned around to find Edward grinning at me.

"Congratulations" he whispered softly, pecking me on the lips. I was tired before, but the moment Edward's lips came in contact with my own, I forgot my exhaustion. My blood boiled beneath my skin and my heart started pounding. I pulled Edward's lips back to mine and deepened the kiss. When we broke apart several moments later for air, my legs wobbled and Edward had to grab me before I fell.

"I think it's time for bed, Miss Grammy Winner." Edward chuckled softly. I whined in protest and tried to recapture Edward's lips, but he stopped me.

"You've had a busy day Bella. You need to sleep. There'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow." Edward said firmly, sweeping my up into his arms.

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Then money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_If I had you (you you you you you)_

Edward gently laid me down on the bed before climbing in himself. As my angel pulled the covers up around us and pulled me close to his chest, I couldn't help but think

_If I had you_…

And I did. Now and forever.


End file.
